Broken Girl
by cluekitty
Summary: I slashed her face open. She will no longer worry about her forehead. It needed to be done. It freed me.


It was so easy. I killed the stupid slut. She was burning into my soul. If I had never destroyed her essence on this earth she would of thus polluted the air. She would poison the air. Her power of unjustified spite. Her vexatious attitude would have driven my sweetheart, Naruto to his death.

She would have pushed him to his fate, to break to bonds of reality to bring back Sasuke. She would make him do the impossible. Did she not care that she would destroy him? Stupid, stupid whore. Never caring for others, but instead seeing what must be done for her. Her and her big fat ego.

So that's why I did it, she was on guard in the hokage's herb garden, and I came to her and we spoke. And then we were talking and conversing about total and utter shit. She was moaning about her forehead and how lucky I must be for having breasts bigger than A cup. So that's why I slits her face open. Her face first, so she is slow reacting and I can take my sweet time. She doesn't need to worry about her forehead no more.

It's the same. A mix of guts and gore and organs I don't know but I know she does. Its red and pink and black and brown all over the wall. She's still alive and she looks at me with fear in her eyes. She screams but hell, nobody is close, nobody is near. I'm not stupid.

Cut someone's arteries and the blood pressure is so much that blood sprays out in arches. Sakura was no exception. Squirming on the ground beneath me. Her guts lying in the dust. Blood saturates the ground, making it sticky. All around are flecks of frothy saliva, from her cavernous screaming mouth.

She stops screaming, it turns into whimper. She dies.

___________

It's a common knowledge fact that if an anbu patrol finds a shallow grave they will set up recording equipment to see what the Killer says.

Because the Killer comes back, it needs to say what they have done, and the only ones that will listen are the dead. The dead hardly ever refuse. The Killer talks and talks to persuade herself that she has done right. Without a stutter.

Anbu captain Neji Hyuga is mortified to hear his sweet cousin's soft voice telling herself that she did right. That she killed the stupid bitch.

He goes to confront her, in her little flat. The flat that he helped make hers. The lilac tone walls and the soft shades of carpet. He knocks and she allows him in. Into the lounge. It's a mid tone blue with a soft cream for the carpet. A tv set in the corner. The potted plant. A bookshelf. The sofa with purple cushions. To his eyes, they are covered in blood. The whole room and most of his entire cousin. His innocent, naive cousin.

She knows, nothing is said, it's Stalemate.

Anbu surround her house. There is no escaping. She follows her cousin out into the street. She is arrested as soon as her foot touches the pavement. She smiles. Touching a secret seal on her arm her flat explodes behind her. Hinata and Neji are out of the way, directly in front of the door. The rest of the Anbu platoon is not so lucky.

To determine the extent of a burn the examiner will use the "Rule of Nines" The head and each arm are 9%. Each leg and the torso front and back is 18% apart. One percent is left for the scanty flesh on the neck. It was left to Shizune to determine that their bodies are burn into perpetual wisps of burnt meat.

Afterwards she meekly follows her cousin to Anbu headquarters. She smiles all the way. She has finalised her death sentence.

As a last request she requests a meeting with Naruto Uzumaki. He comes confused and upset. He thinks she is the murderess of the women he loved. Sitting apart seeing through bullet-proof glass they sit.

Naruto cannot speak. His head hurts too much and any speaking will cause him to hurt something. Hinata lays her head on the table. Raising her head she looks deep into his eyes.

"Are you happy?"

It seems to echo around the closed room. It sounds like a plea. He will not, cannot speak. Her face sets in a determined smile and she asks the guard so she can leave.

The next day, she will die.

Naruto leaves, he doesn't care anymore

_______

I have only just now seen the new shiny review buttons and are very, very impressed. I felt like gore having finished a really good harror read. Please look at my poll, It's a little haywire but I need it for "inspiration" , bye!


End file.
